Something Better Than Movies
by bluflash
Summary: Hitomi is fed up with roommate Yukari's obsession with romantic comedies. One night, she leaves her dorm and goes to annoy Van.Funny friendship fic. Plotless.ONESHOT


_**A/N: Hmmm. New ficcie. Taking break from 'What Dreams are Made Of.' This little oneshot is the result of late night pizza and an overload of romantic comedies. It's in Hitomi's POV and it's just a friendship thingy. You have been warned. Other than that, enjoy! Ja ne!**_

_**SOMETHING BETTER THAN MOVIES**_

_Crunch, crunch._

"Shh."

_Crunch, crunch._

"_Shh"_

I rolled my eyes and continued eating my popcorn. My next bite my Yukari turn from her latest romantic comedy which she had forced me to watch. This time, it was _Kate and Leopold._

"Hi_tomi_" She whined.

Oh no. I'm making her miss the best part. Kate's just been informed she's "a rarity among women." Oh the horror of never having a man say that. What _will _I do?

I blinked at her. She didn't seriously _believe_ this, did she?

"Yu"

"Shh."

"Yuk"

"Shh"

"Screw it." I said, rising from my recline on my bed. Yukari and I were room mates in college and, sometimes, it's a drag having a hopeless romantic _live_ with you.

"Where are you going"

I glanced at her. She had mashed the pause button and was looking exasperatedly at me. I gave her a wry look.

"I'm gonna go...see Van."

"_Why"_

"Because _he_ isn't wasting his time watching sappy romances." I rifled through the closet for flip flops before giving up and deciding to go barefoot.

"Hitomi, it's", she consulted her watch"Two in the morning."

"What's your point" (A/N: Only for you, onee-chan!)

"Doncha think it's just a_ little_ rude, even if you _are_ friends"

"No. Maybe if it was anyone else."

"Fine. Whatever. Go."

"Yukari."

"_Go."_

I shook my head and left, padding down the coed corridor.

Without knocking, I pushed his door open and looked at the figure slumped at the desk, asleep.

I shook his shoulder. "Up. You've gotta keep me company."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. When he was able to see, he took in my bare feet, ruffled hair, and attire, which consisted of purple boxers and an oversize T-shirt promoting the New York Knicks.

He grinned and raised a brow. "Don't tell me your were _sexiled_ by _Yukari_."

"No. I'm just sick of her sappy romance movies."

He laughed. "You don't want some handsome prince to sweep you off your feet"

I staggered back, clutching my chest as if I'd been mortally wounded.

"Oh! I thought after all these years, you'd know me better than that"

I would have continued my spiel, but my feet became tangled in some cords on the floor and I tripped, falling backwards. I wasn't injured, though, because I landed on his bed, located conviniently behind me. My pride wouldn't have been injured, either, but I noticed my companion was laughing his ass off.

I glared at him. "Some friend you are. You didn't even try to catch me."

"Cos I knew you'd hit the bed."

"That's another thing! When's the last time you made your bed? It's just a pile of tangled sheets and blankets"

"If you don't like it, leave." He said, face serious, but eyes dancing with laughter.

"Shut up." I laughed, banging my heels against the side of the bed.

Standing up, I looked over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"Seriously, though, why were you alseep at your desk"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I've got a term paper due tomorrow in French Literature 305. _The Phantom of the Opera _in its original French.

I squinted at him. "But, other than maybe _Madame Bovary_, _Phantom_ is probably _the_ easiest book to read in French"

"Not with Prof- _Dr. _Carvalho. Bad enough it's a 300 class, but she's so...egotistical."

"Ooh, big word. Congrats. But, uh, isn't she the supposed lesbian"

"She's not. It's just a running joke to expound on her being an all-around bitch."

"Okay, then I don't have to worry if she calls me after class one day."

"I didn't say _that_."

I laughed again. This was _so_ much better than Yukari's movies.

"How much do you lack on that paper" I asked, feeling generous of a sudden.

"One or two paragraphs. Why" He gave me a strange look.

"And how long have you been working on it"

"Since eight o' clock last night."

"So you've been working on that paper for six hours? Straight"

"Yeah. I haven't left my desk."

"Kudos on your work ethic, but you've gotta eat"

"I _can't_. It's due at 10 am."

"Get up. I'll finish your paper. Go get a coke or _sleep_ or something"

"Are you okay"

"Yes. I just feel sorry for the teacher who has to fight through your French. Now go."

He got up from his desk and was so grateful, he hugged me.

"Okay, off. You know I hate hugs."

"Right. Sorry." He released me, allowing me to breathe again.

Sometimes I'm too nice for my own good.

Thirty minutes later, I gave my aching fingers a break. I had finished Van's bloody 10-page report and bibliography. In _French, _no less.

"Done" He asked in surprise.

"Done. And thank God."

"That bad"

"That bad. Do you _know_ how many _mistakes_ were in that? How the hell did you get in a 300 class"

"Ass-kissing."

"I'd smack you, but I'm too tired." I yawned to illustrate.

"So go to bed."

"And deny you the pleasure of my company? Never."

"So sleep here." He pointed to the other bed.

"What about your roommate?"

"Off with some girl. He's never here."

"You sure it's okay?" I glanced at the bed skeptically, but was already drifting toward it.

"Of course, darling. Would I lie to you?"

I smiled, remembering our old game.

"You? Lie? Of course not, cupcake, but are you sure the sheets are clean"

"Good point, pumpkin. Take my bed. I'd give anything at your whim, my angel."

I fought giggles.

"Are you sure, sweetness? I'd _hate _to cause you any trouble." I batted my eyelashes at him, causing him to snort in laughter.

"Ha! You laughed first! I win" I yelled before collapsing into peals of laughter myself.

"You batted your eyes! No fair" He countered, trying to look serious but failing miserably.

"All's fair in love and war."

"Then _this _is fair" He yelled, grabbing me and tickling my sides.

"Stop! That tickles"

"That's the point."

"Then...take this!"

I shot out a foot and knocked him on his back before tickling him.

He gained enough control to grab my wrists.

"Leggo." I demanded, struggling against his hands.

He rolled over on top of me and stared at me smugly. He thought he'd won, but I had one last idea.

"Van..." I whispered seductively, staring deep into his eyes.

He swallowed and loosened his grip on my wrists, slightly, but enough for me to wriggle free. Quick as lightning, I freed my hands and pushed up on his chest. He went sprawling on his back, leaving me to stand triumphantly over him.

"I win."

He groaned and shook his head.

I stepped over his body to the other bed. Well, I tried, but he grabbed my ankle and sent me flying.

"Hey!" I said, rubbing my bruised kneecap.

"All's fair in love and war, right?"

I said nothing, only got into bed, feigning discontent.

"And, Hitomi?"

"What, Mr. Cheater?"

"G'night."

"Hmph."

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

"Rot in hell, love." I said, sweet as can be.

"Only if you come with me."

I rolled my eyes and rolled over, closing my eyes. "Goodnight." I whispered into the darkness.


End file.
